


Don’t Make Batman use his Dad Voice on you.

by MarsInsane



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batboys, Dad!Batman, Family, Gen, Tired!Bruce, based on a tumblr prompt, batfam, how It should be DC, wishfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: What if Batman accidentally uses his Dad voice on a villain?
Comments: 22
Kudos: 516





	Don’t Make Batman use his Dad Voice on you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from tumblr. I read it and I suddenly had the urge to write a small little fic. 
> 
> Basically, what if instead of using his gruff, gritty “I’m Batman.” voice Batman accidentally uses his Dad voice? I decided to go with tired and disappointed.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh no Dark Knight.” Riddler sing songed as he sat in a chair, a batrope wrapped around his upper body and the chair. “You caught me.”

Batman had finally found Riddler after too long, in his opinion. Usually it takes him a few hours to find Edward. Due to extenuating circumstances, The Riddler had been put on the back burner. Letting the man know that would be bad at the moment since a happily caught Riddler was one with a dangerous scheme set in motion. 

The extenuating circumstances were not super hero related. In fact, it all had to do with his beautiful, wonderful, loving family. A family he would, and has, literally died for. He knew they were dysfunctional but they made it work. However, being in Dad mode repeatedly due to not only one, but several of his children has made him very, very tired. 

He stared at Edward, who was grinning up at him, and sighed deeply as he lowered his head and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“What did you do now?” Batman, in the voice of tired Dad, asked. 

“Uh.” Edward said. Batman looked at him and the man was frowning and, instead of being relaxed, he looked like he was cringing. 

“Look, Edward.” Batman just decides to go with the dad thing, even though he in no way thought of Edward Nygma as a son. “I’m not mad. I’m just disappointed.”

“I...” The Riddler started but then just looked confused. 

“I get it. I’m sorry for not giving you attention.” Batman Dad said. Edward just looked at him freaked out. “There are better ways. Have you heard of the Tik Tok?”

“The bomb is around the center column of Gotham Bridge that heads to Bludhaven Cut the green wire I’ll just wait for the police here.” The Riddler said in one sentence. Batman stared and then placed a hand on Edward’s shoulder and squeezed gently. 

“Thank you.” Batman Dad said seriously. 

“Please just go.” The Riddler whimpered. He breathed out a sigh of relief when Batman walked away from him. 

“I’m proud of you, Edward.” The voice of Batman drifted down to him as the Bat disappeared. 

“What the fuck?” The Riddler whispered to himself. What sort of mind games was the Dark Knight playing at?

————-

“Father! Tell Todd he’s an idiot!” Damian spit out the moment Bruce sat down at the batcomputer, which he had to nudge Tim out of the way to use. 

“Hey, not my fault baby bat doesn’t know all the answers.” Jason shouted from the stairs. 

“You’re dead, Todd.” Damian said darkly. 

“Oh wow! Someone in this family that actually acknowledges that.” Jason said with the smuggest grin that Bruce knew was aimed in his direction. 

“Father. May I kill, Todd?” Damian asked. 

“No. Jason stop goading him.” Bruce said, not even turning away from his report on Riddler. He didn’t even look as he took the energy drink and coffee mug away from Tim, who just stared at the empty spot blankly. 

“Why do you hate me, Bruce?” Tim asked as he gave him a dead eyed stare. 

“How long have you been awake?” Bruce asked frowning deeply and ignoring the thud from behind him and the subsequent swearing from Jason. 

“Time is meaningless.” Tim said. Bruce eyed Tim as he kept staring at him unblinkingly. 

“Is Tim your favorite this week?” Jason asked after getting rid of Damian by throwing him across the cave. 

“Duke is.” Bruce automatically answered, his attention once more on the computer. He ignored the surprised stares. 

“Isn’t it supposed to be Dick?” Jason asked. 

“Dick broke one of the chandeliers in the ballroom.” Bruce said as he started to put the computer in sleep mode. 

“So that’s why he’s got a sprained ankle and cuts on him.” Jason said. “What a moron.”

“You take that back, Todd!” Damian said aiming a punch at Jason’s kidney, which was blocked. 

Bruce sighed and ignored his two grappling sons as he stood up, heading over to the changing room. He had taken his cowl, gloves, and gauntlets off when he first got back. He took the rest of his armor off and threw on his sweatpants and tshirt. As he walked out of the changing room to head upstairs, he scooped Tim up on the way. 

“What the hell, Bruce?” Tim asked muffled against his back. 

“Bedtime.” Bruce said. 

“It’s... 3 in the morning.” Tim said. 

“Time is meaningless.” Bruce quipped back. He felt the annoyed grumbling more than heard it. 

He set Tim down outside the boy’s bedroom. Tim stared at him blankly and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. He only left after ten minutes of waiting outside the closed door just to make sure Tim would stay in his room. He walked down the hall and checked in on Dick, who was sleeping peacefully while holding his elephant plushie. 

Bruce made it to his door but froze and turned around. Damian was staring up at him intensely. After a silent minute, Bruce stepped forward and hugged the boy, his boy. He felt Damian tense up but he smiled when he felt arms tentatively wrap around him. 

“Good night, Damian.” Bruce said as he stepped back. 

“Good night, Father.” Damian said as he walked to his bedroom, slipped in, and shut the door quietly. 

“Wow.” A voice said near him. “Did that physically pain you?” Bruce turned his head and raised an eyebrow at Jason. 

“Do you want a hug?” Bruce asked curiously as he lifted his arms up. 

“What?! No! Fuck that!” Jason said alarmed as Bruce took a step towards him. “Stay away from me, old man!” With that Jason walked to his room and slammed the door. 

Bruce frowned and let his arms drop down to his sides. He wanted to hug Jason. He’ll just do it later. When he’s gotten rest. And a will to handle the shenanigans going on in this household.

Finite

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would like my slice of life Wayne FAMILY shenanigans comic, please. We get that y’all can punch and flip but can you guys eat breakfast all together without utter chaos? Can you have a normal grilling session in the backyard? Can Bruce explain what sort of punishment he gives each of his children when they misbehave?
> 
> Sorry, no Batgirls in this. And to answer the unasked question, his favorite daughter is Cass. Everyone agrees.
> 
> Like I said, I just had the URGE to write it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
